System Breakdown
by ThatSplendidJerk
Summary: Lost Years Fic, Fukawa centric fic. Touko Fukawa has walked behind Togami's back for months, earning a summon from the System, a mysterious group affiliated with his family. What is their goal? Rated K . Contains story-related OC's. ToFu.
1. System Loading

**Hope's Peak External Gate. Bench.**

Touko was enjoying her most perfect time in life, excepting, of course, the times when Byakuya was around. When she first came to school, her inspiration had gone dry, and her mood had gone snappy. Now, with that scent of lemon and mint right at her hand reach, yet so far away, her will to write had returned.

Byakuya Togami had been sunshine where only winter seemed to blow, and inspiration where there only was blank paper. And being that he wasn't around at that moment – meaning he was summoned to the principal's office – she decided to make up for lost time.

She slid a new cartridge in her pen, slowly balancing it in her nimble fingers, snickering at herself.

_"When the High School Prince turned around, flashing a smile though his perfect pearl-white teeth, she had the school at her feet. No one was more perfect, more worthy, more envied. She was just in her own altar, all princesses shoeless in front of mere pumpkins. The glass slippers were all hers…" _

"Fukawa Touko?"

She raised her eyes with a small yelp, looking angrily at the two tall men before her eyes.

"Who… what-why are you a-asking me that? I know I'm Touko Fukawa! Do you have to r-rub that on my sore ugly face?"  
"Your presence is required at the Togami Manor" one of the men said, curtly.

At the mention of the Togami mansion, she held her hands to her mouth in horror.  
"Wait- w-what… To-Togami Manor?! I-I-I… I think you did-n't come to the r-right person!"  
"On the contrary, young lady. The System requires your presence instantly"

The System?

"W-wait! I may seem lowly, but I'm a citizen! I have r-rights too, you know! I can refuse… you're not taking me unless Byakuya-sama says so…"  
"Byakuya-sama doesn't need to know."  
"He most certainly will... as soon as I find him!" she spat furiously.  
She made to pick her notebook and pen to leave, but found her way blocked by the two men.

A curt, calm masculine voice from inside a nearby car spoke in a neutral tone.  
"No one will harm or hurt you or master Byakuya. They only want to talk."

One of the men made a reach to get her wrist. She snapped free.  
"Let go of me… y-your filthy hand… it's not like _you_ are B-B-Byakuya-sama or something..."  
The voice spoke again in the same neutral tone.  
" I assure you nothing is going to happen to you. Like I said, they only want to talk…"

She gritted her teeth. If they as much as tried hurting her… she had an ace up her sleeve.  
But… wouldn't Togami be furious at her if she messed up his house?  
Grrr... pesky beings...

"I will go… but if you try something l-lewd, you will regret it"  
"I swear on my honor you'll be respected as the lady you are", the voice replied smoothly.

Biting her finger furiously, Touko allowed herself to be taken to the car.  
Her unbalanced nature was hovering between delight and wariness.  
She was invited to enter the manor… the place that he grew in… a place that was a part of himself…  
Yet they were taking her _away_ from Byakuya… taking her away from her anchor, her safety… her life…

Two cars were parked one behind the other outside Hope's Peak academy. Touko was motioned into the first car, a silver classic Lincoln. The two tall men walked away and entered a second car, an Infinity G37.

She moved towards the back of the car as the chaffeur opened the door for her, grimacing as she saw a man already sitting in the back seat. Dressed in a black suit, a short cape around his shoulders, he looked like a teacher or a rich family preceptor.

"You may sit. I don't bite, Touko-san," the man said with a quiet smile.  
"Then q-quit staring at me… Or are you into teen girls… y-you disgusting old man!"  
The man merely smiled wider, an eerie smile devoid of all warmness.

"I'm sorry. It's just I admire your work. Your novels are something amazing to read… they are so interesting, very profound…"  
"Don't s-sound that interested" she snapped. "You are kidnapping me! What are y-you going to do to me?"  
"I'm sorry. I'm a silly servant… my name is Katsu Kobayama. I'm the young master's Planner, and I'm here to ensure you are safe".

Touko's face deforned into a defensive growl.  
"P-Planner? What-what the hell are you planning for Byakuya-sama? Are you going to marry him off to some… filthy… little princess that doesn't disgrace his perfection?! Eh?! And you need me out of the picture? Is that so?! **STOP THE CAR**!"

Kobayama didn't wipe his smile from his face. Her angry face reminded her of another young face he often had to see.  
"We have quite the way to the manor, Touko-san. I suggest you calm yourself. Young master Byakuya won't marry anytime soon, and certainly he has his head clear enough to choose who he's… dating. No one has the right to question his choices… but the System needs to know you better."

Again with the System...  
"Then why are you… - _Katsuyama… Kobakatsu… _whatever your name is… - taking me to the manor?!"  
"Kobayama, my lady. That's not for me to say, I'm sorry. Believe me if I tell you, you will be better if you just relax and answer what you are asked to the best of your abilities. No one will harm you".  
"The l-last time I believed a man… he hurt me. I'm not trusting you one bit."  
"This disgraceful servant apologizes deeply for that".

The tone on Kobayama's voice kept steady, no emotions in it, which Touko read as mockery. It did nothing to endear the preceptor-like man to her.

"Don't. I-I don't want apologies, I know well that you wish for me to be trodded upon…"

The man eyed her curiously. Was she the author of all those wonderful novels? She seemed edgy as a hedgehog, lackluster, spineless, boorish…

"We arrived. Welcome to Togami Manor"

A big, white-marbled house opened its gates to allow the cars to enter.

"Just a warning, Touko-san. Please answer all the questions you are asked. There are no correct answers. Just the correct attitude. I'm here only as an observer, so if it was in my hands to let you go, I would do so. As I can't, I asked to bring you myself to avoid you being harmed. People in the Group can be very ruthless and uncaring"  
"I k-know I'm only worthy of despise…"  
"Don't say that. You are here because..." he smiled. "Shall I tell you the reason?"  
"S-stop teasing me!" Touko bit her thumb furiously "Tell me or shut up, I cannot care less!"

Kobayama's smile grew sadder as he formulated his speech.

"You are here at the request of the System, because they have noticed you around young master Togami Byakuya" He paused. "The master never allows anyone around him, so they want to know you better"

Fukawa said nothing. She was now absolutely terrified, her head spinning. She reached for the handle but couldn't bring herself to pull the door open. Kobayama noticed that, and came to a solution.

"Sano, drive the car to the garage. Just this once – he added, as the driver's face paled - I think young lady Fukawa needs to know something about the System, before she steps out of the car. Don't worry, I'll cover up for you"

Turning to Fukawa, he murmured:  
"You may not trust me, but being who you are, I'll explain who these people are, why did they send for you and – he paused to word out the phrase – what exactly do they expect from you…"


	2. System Running

"The System was created since the dawn of the Togami family, and it's something that has ensured its prosperity since old. This group within the Group has a way of choosing the wives for the Heir. Yes – he added at Touko's dropped jaw. - Wives as in plural".

"What do you mean… Byakuya-sama…"  
"He won't marry, not even once. He needs to pick wives, not only from Japan but all over the world, to have children with. Only the best of the best are allowed to – he coughed slightly – mate with him. The System has to make sure his pick is worthy of his status… "

"So they… are going to see… if I could be… if he and me… if we b-both…" Touko was unable to put the System's objective in words.  
"I'm sorry for the indelicate words, but yes… if you would be a worthy mate. That's the only kind of relationship he will ever have with a member of the opposite sex. However, in the event you are picked, Touko-san, you will only be, at best, one of many"

Touko couldn't help but bite her thumb furiously. The comparison would be too much. She would never allow anyone to keep her apart from Byakuya, yet how was she supposed to survive being pitted against women much more… his style?

She wasn't hot stuff, she knew that much. He would tire of her being so nervous, of her not being pretty, of her not knowing the first thing about… that.  
She couldn't even be his friend. No one would allow her near him, unless he wanted some… The terror of being used, this time by the boy she adored to heaven and back, crept like burning venom, and she could feel her squeezing her guts.  
Grabbing her head with both hands, she uttered a painful moan.

Kobayama felt pity as he could work out her mental process. He decided to give her the ultimate trump card.  
"You have an advantage, though."

Hope-filled eyes stared back at Kobayama, her pale face pending on the words he was about to say.  
"Byakuya-sama has never allowed any girl to approach him. He can't get a hold of his tongue, and once that happens… He even badmouthed the young princess of Novoselic until she left the manor in tears. - His speech became pensive – Come to think of this… he hasn't shooed you away, has he?"  
"All the time" the braided girl sulked "I'm not worthy of him"  
"Excuse me, but which are the words the young master uses when he refers to you?"

Touko became edgy again.  
"Do y-you want to have fun at me, lewd old man? D-does it make any difference if Byakuya-sama considers me an eyesore… a nuisance… a stinky filthy being who never knows when to shut up?"

Kobayama stared at her calmly. When he finally spoke, his voice was almost triumphant.  
"It makes all the difference in the world. He usually calls people below him 'commoners', 'failures', 'peasants' or 'plankton'. What he's calling you… well… although unpleasant, that's very basic name-calling, back where he comes from – he signaled the manor with one hand – You are lucky, Touko-san. He seldom condescends to call _me_ that… _when he's in a really good mood…"_  
"W-what do you mean…?"

"As far as the young master is concerned, I have never met anyone to whom he spoke like that. It seems almost that – he chuckled softly – he's keeping the appearances by calling you… his equivalent of proxy nicknames…"

He smiled again, in his irritating Mona Lisa smile. Touko stood frozen, each hand pulling a braid. So he wasn't hating at her… he… didn't know what to say and he resorted to… love insults?!

"I'm prepared to think that you have a very good chance of earning a pass grade with the System. You have a talent the Group can use, and Byakuya-sama doesn't dislike you… Just go out there and convince them"  
"But- I-I'm a writer… yet still… I'm no good with words…"  
"Neither is the young master. And now he's the heir of an empire that knows no boundaries. He risked his life to get where he is now. If you care about him – and I'm sure you do – you should try your best, too"

Touko wanted to ask what made Byakuya risk his life, but she couldn't bring herself to speak.  
"Sato, you can open the door. You better come with me, Touko-san…we took five minutes out of the System's time and they are going to be furious."

The bespectacled girl jumped out of the car, looking more confident than she was. On the back door, they were greeted by an old man, who looked sternly at them both.  
**"Five minutes"** he snarled at Kobayama _"Five… minutes… _And you call yourself a Planner… I'll deal with you toe rag later. You, girl, come with me."

Touko Fukawa was already experimenting turmoil. Kobayama wasn't a pleasant person, but he seemed warmer than this stern, old man with blazing blue eyes, who snatched her by her sleeve.  
Now, her mind swirling from the pressure, she was ushered into a conference room where several old geezers were staring at her.

"Greetings, Fukawa Touko. I think you already are aware of the reason why you are here"

They expected her not to know, to belittle her. It was like being observed by several older, meaner Togami. Only there wasn't that intuitive sparkle that kept her trying to talk and elicit a response from him. She composed herself enough to give an answer.

"So you c-can assess if I'm a w-worthy acquaintance for Byakuya-sama"  
"Interesting" a handsome man said curtly "You have some brains, girl. Well then… **I hence declare the System in motion.** Whether you become a useful piece or are devoured by the mechanism, is up to you and you only"

Touko tried to force herself to look at the men sitting in front of her, to see if any looked remotely like her love. His father had to be there, somewhere... but she couldn't count much on him helping. Could it be that Togami senior was colder and meaner than his son?

A servant pulled back a chair for her and she sat down. As she did, her little heart started.  
Above the meeting room, there was the Togami symbol in a drape. On the wall, in front of her, positioned so that it would be looking down at everyone, an oil painting of Togami was casting his piercing stare at her.

Her hopes grabbed onto his image, as a survivor from a shipwreck clings to a log.  
"I have to be brave. He won't forgive me… if I don't..."

/

She bravely withstood the interrogation, looking at the painting if she ever felt like faltering. Her family, her ties, her income were examined in such detail, her already frail self-esteem was badly shaken. When it came to explain having two mothers, she was mentally praying her explanation to be satisfying.

It soon became evident that the Togami group had an indifference for privacy and individual rights that was borderline inhuman. Touko heard quotes of the short periods in which Togami and herself had spoken to each other, stressing the topics they usually debated and her lovesick comments behind his back. It became clear, also, that Togami was under a strict scrutiny and nothing around him came without critic.

Her admiration for Togami grew tenfold. She thought to herself that the bespectacled heir acted in consequence, not allowing himself to be caught off guard in whatever a Heir wasn't supposed to do or say. He was the Chosen, yet he wasn't free to choose most of the stuff in his life. But he acted so aloof, as if he was in control of everything…  
_I-I don't blame Byakuya-sama for being untrusting. If only I could convince him he can confide in me… That I would never betray him..._

Then came a physical examination with a female doctor, which poor Touko, already terrified, went through trembling. She was deemed "too narrow down there" but "with some practice, she could widen enough". Her mind broke, got stuck, froze in the human equivalent of a Blue Screen of Death. How could she even bring herself to thing about Byakuya, after the cold, aseptic words the physician used to speak about her reproductive system…

Why did they refer to her as one would speak of an award-winning cow?

Next was a written exam, which, to her horror, contained several statements to ascertain her maternal tendencies. Another included a form, stating she would be giving up custody of any baby born to Togami from her, as well as ascertaining his paternity via DNA.

Just how messed up was Togami's family… it wasn't strange, then, that the blonde was so contemptuous and devoid of human warmth. She could've felt compassionate towards him, if she hadn't felt so self-conscious or miserable.

As she advanced to an interview, that seemed to be the last stage, she was giving in. She was scared, hungry, thirsty and unhappy. In a round of psychiatric questions, her nerves were beginning to crumble. She wanted to be left in peace. She felt she might swoon and unleash her bloody guardian, yet she could feel her guts quenching with the urgency of keeping her restrained.

Those horrible men and women in front of her kept asking questions so fast and constantly, she barely could answer one after the other. Fear spread in her chest. Tears trickled down her cheeks, as she fought hard to muster some serenity into herself.  
Now of all times, now that she and Byakuya were in somewhat confidence – enough to exchange a couple of words – she was, once and again, going to ruin it all…

_Nnngggghhhhh…_

"So what makes you think you are able to cope with the pressure?"  
"Byakuya-sama wouldn't gain much from associating to the likes of you…"

_I'm going to break, if only you were here, I'm sorry I'm so weak, I'll give in… _

That drew the final straw. Just as she felt the familiar darkness swirling in to claim her sanity, hurried steps on the corridor ended with an imperative push that opened the door wide.

_No... way, no way, it can't be…_

Touko, terrified out of her wits, turned to gawp at a tall figure, blond hair sweeping in two bangs at the sides, opening the door with a loud thud.

_B-y-byakuya sama… c-ca-came for me?!_

She blinked, wishing to wipe the tears and see him clearly.  
But no… as relief cleared her mind, it became clear it wasn't her White Prince.

It was a middle-aged man, in a grey business suit, about as tall as Togami, with the same cold eyes. Though his were blue-green instead of blue, his bangs and hair were shorter, and had even whiter skin. His glasses were oblong instead of squared, gold rimmed instead of white, and his hair was icy blond instead of dirty blond. He sported a perfectly trimmed goatee and his suit had no wrinkles even at the seams.

For Touko, it was like seeing an older Togami with deliberate mistakes, a view of how he might look like thirty years from now.

The newcomer closed in, his chin raised, the nose slightly tilted to one side, arms folded. Just as the young heir, he emitted an air of well-offness and regality that contrasted with everyone around him. Only, instead of the cold anger in Togami's eyes, there was a flash of contained authority.

There was no doubt, not a shadow of a doubt.

She was now looking at Byakuya's father. _The Head of the Togami Group._


	3. System Overload

"Stop bothering this girl this instant"

Touko had to clamp her hands to her mouth to avoid an involuntary squee. His voice was also uncannily similar in pitch to that of his son. She had to remind herself to keep calm, this was the father of the man she loved, she so wanted to impress him well…

"We are not bothering her, Kojiro-sama."

"Well, it seems to me that you are."

"No harm done. She's a normal next-door girl, it was obvious from the start that she-"

"She's not a prospective servant, nor a candidate for headship. You have no right to treat her like that. I'm sure you can grasp that much"

Touko, confused and scared as she was, cowered whimpering when Togami Kojiro approached her. The Head of the Group sided slightly to the left so that he provided her with cover, staring down the way his son was so used to do. But instead, there was a hint of softness in his pupils that unsettled her.

_Togami-kun would never, ever, look at me like that,_ she thought.

And it dawned to her that Togami had never said "dad" or "my father". In other schools, the rich, snotty brats were always taking pride in their wealthy parents. Togami did not. He never mentioned them, not even his mother, ever once.

"With all due respect, Kojiro-sama, it's your softness on this kind of matters that has prompted the Council to speed up the Heir's election".

"I see" Kojiro gave a curt, dry laugh. "You are telling me I'm useless, just because I want you to stop overexerting this girl. You say she is frail and common, you have to badmouth her and make her break. Do you even have the right to do so?"

They were ignoring her. Touko felt tinier than a mustard seed. They were talking about things her puny little brain would never retain. What was she thinking? That she would convince them of her worth? _That she deserved to be with Byakuya-sama?_

She forced herself to listen, to see if she could understand better...

"You know your son has to start to consider his _duties_ once he finished high school, or even before he graduates. As you know, it's all for the greater good of our Group. You shouldn't worry much about what we do, but about her worth as a Togami heir mate. She is a pawn in the chess board..."

"…then so am I" replied Kojiro, calmly. "We are two pawns, so go take care of the King. Let us two pawns be."

_**The King**_. Fukawa started to tremble. Did Byakuya's father call his son "the King"? Just… how much more powerful and revered was Byakuya Togami inside his family?

The reply came after a gap of silence.

"We are sorry, Kojiro-sama., but we have to see if she's worthy of Byakuya-sama..."

And then, Touko Fukawa snapped. She let out a shrilly cry, wanting to disappear, vanish, sink and die. This wasn't the common idiots they were surrounded by daily. This was _his_ family. This was the environment Togami came from.

They didn't think much of her.

They were going to take her apart from her One and Only…

Blood came out of her nose, splattering in a squirt. And as usual, the Literary Girl began to lose consciousness, only dizzily aware that Kojiro had moved to catch her limp, fainting body…

And she lost her connection to reality, her last thought a memory. Byakuya Togami's back turning to her, walking slowly away, never turning back.

_" Filthy, pathetic, eyesore. You're a disgrace. Go away"._

/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/

Kojiro moved in time to catch the girl in mid-fall. When he straightened, his face was a mask of cold fury, all trace of faint gentleness gone from his eyes. His hands shook violently as he held the helpless form of Touko Fukawa in his arms.

"Get out of here or I'll shoot you all between the eyes"

"Kojiro-sama…"

"**I SAID GET- OUT OF HERE- YOU FLEA-BITTEN-BEGGARS!"**

The examiners rose, picked their stuff and left.

Sighing, Kojiro Togami walked out of the examination room, originally the medical wing of the manor. He tried to get the best of himself back, as he wondered what to do with her. On a sudden inspiration, he went out of the corridor, inserted an electro key and walked into a small dorm three doors away. He left her limp body over the bed and went out, motioning a young woman in.

She observed the braided writer from the door, as Kojiro's brisk voice filled her on his instructions:

-Put her in bed properly, will you? I have something to do right now… the last bit of the interview will have to wait.

The woman nodded, without saying a word. As he left, she smiled while taking off her shoes and putting the covers over the passed-out girl.

/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/

Her eyes fluttered slowly. She was unaware of where she was, but she was now angry and alert. SDomething in her guts told her she had been bullied, and now she wished for payback.

Looking around, she noticed a small table with cups and silverware close by. She heard voices in the corridor, and crouched in the bed, waiting like a hunting tiger.

"Might be up any time soon. I think you can come in, Kojiro-sama…

A woman's voice. She sounded cheerful, even cheeky. There was a grunt. A male's grunt. That sounded like Byakuya Togami, indeed.

Her body stood in alert. _A woman near Byakuya_… and who was this Kojiro?

"I might call you later, if you are off duty. Let me know if you're doing something important, so I won't bother you"

"Yes indeed, Kojiro-sama! At your service, sir!"

The grunt was louder this time. "Just… do as I ask…"

The door handle fumbled, and the Head of Group entered the room where he had left an unconscious Touko.

The blanket flew back, a body jumped in the air, arms toward his throat, and a bewildered Kojiro found himself hugged forcibly by a red-eyed, tongue-waving little freak.

"Hi, Byakuya-darling! Missed me much?"

Realizing she had made a mistake, she recanted, quickly drawing a pair of scissors from the holster. Kojiro's eyebrows joined. He had seen that weapon a while ago in the news. Just when and why…

"_Are, are, are_… don't tell me little inkfingers died and went to cryo, I slept for years, and you are my Byakuya? Still handsome as a statue, but I'm not fond of _ojiji_!" – she laughed insanely, putting up with Kojiro's blazing, angry eyes. "Enough of the comedy! You are not him… where's my darling run off to? Don't tell me you don't know… I heard his voice in the corridor…"

Kojiro said nothing. His mind was making heads and tails of the strange phenomenon in front of him. Quickly, he pieced the puzzle together and spoke.

"By _'your Byakuya'_, you mean Byakuya Togami?"

Syo cackled insanely again. "And who else? The One and Only Byakuya Togami"

"I don't know if you'll take my word for it or not, but he isn't here"

Syo realized the voice pitch and recoiled slightly." Wait… it wasn't him… it was you in the corridor?!"

"It was me, yes. Were you looking for him, perchance?" Kojiro drawled, feigning disinterest.

"Yeee-ppers! He's the beam of my morning, the O in my Obsession, the sweet angry glare that vibes me up! I'm ALWAYS looking for him, in this form, or in my other boring form! Either Fukawa Touko – she grimaced – or me, the awesome Genocider Syo!"

Wait. Just – just wait. Byakuya had chosen to mix with a serial killer? Kojiro frowned slightly, as the point of the scissors grazed his skin softly.

"And who would you be, gramps?" she laughed again, stopping as she took in the drapes and ornery in the room. "Hooo… Don't tell me this is Byakuya-sama's house and you're his father…"

"One hundred percent correct" Kojiro stated matter-of-factedly.

Syo lowered her scissors, joined her hands and smiled in what would be a friendly grin, if the tongue wasn't slipping out of her mouth. "Ahhh, I seeeee! Miss Gloomy made progress without me knowing! I always wondered if Byakuya-sama's father was a hottie, and bingo! Yet I'm sorry to say, and don't get mad if this friendly killer says the truth, son surpasses father! Gifu-sama, sir, pleased to make your acquaintance."

It was good that the education of a Togami heir was trimmed to deal with outlandish situations, but even Kojiro Togami couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. He was in front of the High School Level Murderer, and he was being greeted like _this_?!

It didn't seem to him that she was what the newspapers said. She had been around Byakuya for several months, and never attempted even to graze his skin with those scissors of hers…

What to do in this case…He murmured a "Hajimemashita" that seemed a little forced to buy some time.

After some solid reflection, he decided to use the trump card he had in his hands, to deal with the double-personality girl. He could be merciful or cruel… her fate would be entirely relying in her answer and reaction.

"My family group was in charge of a private business matter with the government. We were trying to help get Genocider Syo in jail, by putting people in every high school of the country to gather intel on her. We knew you only kill good-looking males, and that you've never been caught. But for you to be studying in the same school and class as the current Heir…

"Heh, surprised much?" Syo was unfazed at the revelation.

"A bit. If you walked yourself willingly in our hands, I believe the reason is that you knew about this and aim for revenge… going after this generation's Chosen…"

Syo stared at him, arms crossed. "Do you take me for a desperate, Gifu-sama? I've never been cornered and I don't fear threats. You're Byakuya-sama's father, so I can tell you… anyone who dares damage Byakuya-sama will be slain with these babies. Count this scissors in as always at his service. He ain't no filthy liar and no damn traitor either. He's hot and pretty, but he's the only pretty hottie I will NEVER harm, not even in foreplay" – She smirked- "If he ever needs to, I will protect him. Even if I die or are put in jail for this…"

The Head felt he had gotten the answers he had sought for.

Extending his hand, he plunged his fingers at the exposed carotida on Syo's neck and pressed expertly. The mankiller, too surprised to make a move, fell backwards, unconscious once again.

Kojiro mopped his brow of sweat, staring at the limp body. His martial arts training hadn't got rusty, that was a good sight.

Goodness gracious, was Byakuya even aware of this, or did he want to play cat and mouse with this girl?

Either way, he concluded as he heaved Syo into the bed once again, the dangerous game his son was playing had to come to an end, _now_.


	4. System Reset

The braided girl stirred in the bed. Mumbling, she rubbed her neck, wincing at the pain on one side. She quickly became aware of where she was, and her mind went in turmoil.

WHY WAS SHE THERE?  
She was sure she passed out somewhere else!

Her mind filled with the previous events, her frantic eyes scanning the place for observers, examiners, hell, _anyone_ who looked like a menace.

However, something told her she was in a greater spider web than before.

Yet, that very something told her she wouldn't be alone and safe for long…

As if on cue, the door opened. The writer sat on the bed, trembling. What now… wasn't the ordeal over…

It was a young woman, in her mid-thirties, dressed in an elegant two-piece suit. She came in pushing a wheeled teatray full of western pastries and wagashi. She smiled at Touko as she set the sweets on the table, not taking her eyes off her.

"You are Touko, ne?"  
Fukawa nodded but glared at her, not wanting to seem familiar with that environment that had treated her so badly…

"Kojiro-sama told me what happened. You poor thing" She noticed the young woman spoke with an accent, she couldn't put her finger which, but she definitely wasn't Japanese.  
"Are… you pitying me… as everybody does?" Fukawa's sore sour phrase had the opposite effect, as the young woman smiled at her.

"Not pitying you… you have been very strong for your age. All this must have been hard on you anyway. This family can be so crushing with newcomers… Here, eat up, you'll feel better…"

She took her hand, and put some pastries in it. Defensive as she always was, Touko couldn't help but feel at ease with this lady. She was beaming at her as she spoke. So there were still good people in that cold-as-ice manor…

"You have nice braids. Never knew _Koshaku-kun_ liked braided girls… that explains a lot"

Koshaku… That meant prince. There was only one person she could be referring to…  
"NO! I-don't get ideas… Byakuya-sama and I – I can never-he will never…"

The lady smiled sweetly. "If you are here, that means he has a thing for you, _Bya-chama_" -she again spoke cheekily, mimicking the honorific title- "Couldn't be otherwise. The System sees, knows and deduces everything, and is never wrong".

"The System… is horrible" she mused "T-they treat you like cattle…"  
"Nah. They treat you as you allow them to treat you, nothing less, nothing more. If you believe you are enough for the Heir, just show no fear. They want to crush you… In a sense, they're desperate to prove his judgement wrong. Many people who work in the System would love to say 'you are not perfect, look at what you chose, she's pathetic!' in the Chosen's face…"

She looked through the window, where a small park could be seen in the fading light of the evening. Her misty, clear eyes surprised Touko. How could someone so lively become used to living in a golden cage?

"It's their work, after all. I pity them now" she added, looking at Touko again and smiling "because _Koshaku-kun_ chose right."  
"H-h-how can you tell?! I'm… I'm pathetic… I fainted in the interview!"  
"Based in my experience, I can tell. Mind, he has always been picky with what he chooses. If you're here, it means he chose you, in a sense… Besides, you still have an interview to go. Ganbare-oh!"

She grinned again, as footsteps were heard in the corridor. Touko's heart began to race again, anxiously.  
"You can sit now. The Head himself, Kojiro-sama, is coming" – The cheeky tone in which she spoke eased a bit of the tension, as Byakuya's father entered the room, as solemn and regal as ever.

He eyed the woman as if questioning her attitude, but she just giggled, bowed in a pretty childish way and left.

He heaved a sigh, similar to the one his son heaved whenever she was being too intense.  
"I hope that Maya wasn't too overwhelming. She thought you would need – how did she put it – some encouraging before you spoke with me. Can be upsetting sometimes, even to me… he didn't scare you, did she…"

Touko denied. So her name was Maya… the energetic young woman never got to tell her.  
"I guess you're not easily scared, anyway… being that part of you is _Genocider Syo_"

Fukawa gave a yelp of terror. He found out… of course! She had passed out, after all!

"I-I couldn't h-help it… I n-never…! Now you d-d-don't want me n-near Byakuya-sama anymore… y-you are going to g-give me to the police…"  
Kojiro remained silent. His eyes were fixed in the cup where he was pouring Earl Grey tea.  
"I could have done so while you were asleep, don't you think" he mused.

Touko couldn't help buy nod. That would've been an easier way to handle Syo.

"You are here because I had a chat with her. It wasn't – friendly, but quite informative, to say the least"  
_Informative._ Touko gulped, wishing the floor would open and swallow her...  
"I-I'm sorry for whatever she said to you, Kojiro-sama!"

"Wasn't that bad" the Head stated nonchalantly "Now, to the point… The Group's Security division is after Syo, following a request from the Government. But this changes things around. Based on our information, you haven't killed since you're around Byakuya. He has turned up fine in his last monthly checkup, so I can't say Syo has harmed him in any way. Meaning… I can afford to be lenient if the situation stays the same…"

Touko didn't understand fully if _being lenient_ would be a good or a bad thing. She had been accustomed at the twisted reversal of good and bad Togami used so frequently. The true meaning of both left her wondering…

"I can offer you that, still, I need your – cooperation. To begin with, let me ask you some questions that are nagging me now. First and foremost... does Byakuya know about this?"

Fukawa nodded. "I usually hide it, but I felt… he n-needed to know. I-I confessed everything to him. "

Kojiro gave her a strange look. "You confide in him, then…"

Touko remained silent for a moment. When she spoke, she did so in a quiet voice, eyes lowered. "I would trust him with m-my everything, Kojiro-sama…"

"_Sou desuka…_ He seems reliable to you, then. Is there a deal involved in this… did he offer something in exchange?"

Fukawa didn't say anything, but she rose from the table, decided to leave. Any more of this business talk and she'd snap.

Behind her back, Kojiro's voice had a note of apology.  
"Don't misunderstand, I'm better with numbers than with words. Perhaps I said something that bothered you?"  
"You did" she snarled, her back still turned to him. "I'm s-sick of getting this… s-sick of hearing you all treat me like a p-product y-your son decided to p-purchase and everyone t-t-tells him not to. I'm not p-perfection as Byakuya-sama… but I'm human… in a w-way you people here w-will never understand!"

She heard Kojiro heave a deep, pained sigh, and felt bad -she was lashing at her savior, after all.  
"Well, I figure we need to get back to what bought you here. Touko-shi, I'm not pleased with what happened earlier, and if there is a way to make up for it, I certainly would want to hear it."

Touko bit her lip, turning to face the table.  
"N-never mind. You… you came to stop it… that's enough. Just… d-don't speak of deals and gains… I'm not that kind of person… "  
"Understood... I will mind my choice of words better. "

Fukawa sat down again, trying to get her hands to stay still. Gracefully, Kojiro pushed a plate with pastries towards her.  
"Sugar with the tea?"  
The writer nodded, as the Head of the Togami Group dropped two cubes with silver pincers into her cup. She was rather afraid of taking the porcelain cup, it would probably break in her trembling hands…

"Let me set this clear. I don't have power with the System. All the people in there are professionals, men and women that have come here because they indebt themselves to the Group in one sense or the other. It's an ally that is also an enemy, and they rule several instances of a Heir and Chosen's life. They have a duty and they perform it, period. Also, they are in a hurry to match up our current Heir to someone his age"  
"You mean… t-t-to m-me?" Though internally delighted, Touko´s eyes were incredulous saucers. Were they pushing Byakuya to an early fatherhood...?  
"For the System, whoever got close to him would do." Kojiro stated. "The Chosen…"

Fukawa's grey eyes turned darker.

" Why doesn't that d-damn System… allow him… f-freedom to choose? And why don't you… c-call him by name? … All this Heir and Chosen and King stuff… all t-that blabber is not him… His name… t-the name _you_. gave him… _that's him…_"

Brave girl, Kojiro thought, to unsheathe a sword at him... not intimidated, huh…

He nodded profoundly, with a nobility in his gesture that made Touko sorry she had been so blunt. When he raised his head again, he reset his golden glasses and sipped his tea pensievely.  
"My son is now above me in hierarchy, and our relationship has never been very – close. Everyone hopes for the best on him. I'm past news already. But if you request me to, I guess it's okay if I call him Byakuya in private, although _I'm not supposed to_."

Poor people, Touko thought. His own parent wasn't allowed to call him by his own, beautiful name? Truly, being rich was opposite to being happy.  
"You have earned your right to know. I'll tell you everything, if you would listen to me"

She found herself answering in automatic, aware that she had suffered for her White Knight's sake, but also guessing that he had endured worse on his own.  
"Kojiro-sama… I will listen to whatever helps me… understand Byakuya-sama better."


	5. System Install

The Head straightened, preparing to begin. There was a slight hint of warmness in his voice, even though his speech was rigid and calm.

"When he graduates from high school, all my duties will fall in his hands. I'll resign the Headship and he'll take over. However, my son is pretty incapable of human relationships without mocking, deriding or despising whoever crosses his path, equal or not."

He sighed, not as the head of the powerful conglomerate his family held, but in the way a typical father worried with his son would do.

"Last time he was requested to go out with a lady, he caused a major diplomatic incident with the kingdom of Novoselic… I had to go apologize for him, he sent Princess Sonia back with a crying fit… So you see, Byakuya's got no tact in dealing with others. You are the first person away from the conglomerate he has allowed to remain close to him"

Touko was at the time proud and worried. He had even rejected a girl of noble blood… and didn't mind having her around!

"So they… thought that I w-would be.. t-t-tested.."  
"The System was quite reluctant. Their job is to ensure a match of the Heir with someone worthy of his status. Being that Byakuya's extremely picky, they went very hard on you. You really are brave, they acknowledged that – when I came in, they were already set on letting you pass their test"

The bespectacled girl felt her head spin. What if she had let Syo out?! She had already a passing grade… and would've ruined it all!  
Kojiro's calm voice bought her back into the talk.

"Kobayama got wind of the System's plans and briefed me barely in time… he also made sure he was chosen to go pick you up, or they would've been trying to mash you from the car trip onwards. He's Byakuya's Planner… a sort of aide all Heirs have at their side. I think he wanted to meet you beforehand…know who you where"  
Yeah, Touko thought. That jerk that dared say he was her fan…Yet, compared to the System, Kobayama wasn't half bad.

"I was kept busy, by the time he briefed me, you already had gone through that much… no wonder you were about to snap. My intervention was too little too late, but I couldn't allow the only person my son relates to… to be crushed"  
That was the father of the man she loved. As lovely and awkward… Oh, Touko had her intuition correct… 'Deep inside, Byakuya-sama just_had_ to be a sweetie like his old man...'

"Sadly, this is my limit. I cannot shield you from the System any longer, and I wanted to have my own opinion of yourself. That's the reason why I requested to have this last interview with you. The only one who can protect you from its grasp is my son"

_As if!_  
Togami protecting her, when he only saw her as a maid to run his errands and little more?! Preposterous!

Before she could find her speech again and thank him for the confidences, Kojiro reached into the tray and picked up what looked like a bonbon box. He extended it towards the writer, in his usual regal manner.  
"I took the liberty of getting this for you. It's a Aurora 'Diamenta' fountain pen, and some Strathmore Writing paper for you. 25 percent cotton in 24lb weight. I use that paper myself, the pen will just slide through."

An Aurora Diamenta! That was a dream for any writer! Mistaking the bewildered stare in Touko's eyes for offense, he hastily explained himself:

"Of course, I'm not buying your forgiveness. I don't want you to have a bad taste about this. Consider it… a welcome gift. After all, this might become your home, if Byakuya consents to."  
"But what about…_her…_"  
"I'll just declare that Genocider Syo is dead. She pretty much is… if my intuition is worth anything, the reason you stopped killing is him. "

Touko blushed purple. Spot-on, such geniouses... Just how sharp could the Togamis be?

"Because of the shield and armor he wears at all time, he may not look it, but my son is very vulnerable towards the outer world. And you're a strong girl who will be able to be his harbor and shield, should the need arise."

Oho, not so sharp, Kojiro-sama… She, strong? He, vulnerable? She, protecting him? Fukawa couldn't see that happening at all. She denied with her head.  
"I think… I'll only be a n-nuisance. I'll keep him defensive… He'll always be… in trouble and disgusted… because of m-me…"  
"Sometimes, it's better to have 'dangerous' friends than 'safe' enemies."

The start of a smile died in Touko's lips, remembering the deadly duality inside her.

"I don't… understand why did y-you, of all people… trust me. You s-said it… I'm half me half her. I'm too l-l-lowly for him, she's t-too dangerous… Aren't you… being h-hasty? I can r-ruin everything… including your son!"  
Kojiro posed his cup on the plate and spoke somewhat briskily for his usual composed, academic style.  
"I don't trust easily. But what both your personalities showed me you are dead set on defending Byakuya. I cannot overlook that devotion, it's not for interest or for self-growth. I believe you genuinely want to follow him wherever he goes, and make sure he's okay." – He nodded, aware he would sound unbelievable – "Yes, even the part of you that's called Genocider Syo."  
"I-I promise you I'll be w-worthy of said confidence…"

The Head of the Group nodded gracefully to her commitment.

"Byakuya knows well how to parry people that can mean harm to him, but he also rejects those who have good intentions. He may be just curious, but at least he had the sense not to reject you. In that sense, I think you'll help him, as you get on together well, as friends if not as a couple." His expression softening at her gasp, he asked:  
"So this means, I can entrust my son to you, Touko-shi?"

The braided writer never imagined it would end up in such a wonderful way. Could it be… his father himself had given her permission to date?!  
She nodded, blushing like one million shy poppies, smiling so hard, she felt her mouth would burst at the corners.

Just then...

...an unwordly commotion burst in the manor. Maids shrieked, servants gasped, as a gallop worthy of a horse stormed through the entrance hall and the stairs. Touko recognized Kobayama's voice as far as the examination room, but couldn't make sense of it, as the intruder wasn't saying a word.

Finally, after what seemed several –vain- attempts by the Planner to engage the newcomer into conversation and calm him down, the steps grew closer, closer, close…

Kojiro's face, which had become almost warm at her reaction, turned into a mask of icy haughtiness once again.

The door burst open, and this time Touko felt the pressure of déjà-vu.

For this time the intruder, tall and blond, bespectacled and elegant, though disheveled, panting with contained rage, eyes flashing in cold ire, was indeed Byakuya Togami.

**"Explain yourself.. Head of Group!"**


	6. System Update

"Allowing the whole household to see you like this… It's not like you, Chosen."

The teenage heir didn't reply at first, panting, his eyes fixed to the blue-green ice wall of his father's. Touko remained speechless. Those weren't the eyes of a son staring at his father. Those were the eyes of a man ogling at an enemy.

"It's my reputation, why would _you_ care? I said **_explain yourself, Head._** You still haven't"

Byakuya was still trembling as he walked toward the table, eyeing the contents with the distrust of a chemist handling poison. He reset his glasses against his nose, his angry glare clashing with his father's indifferent one.

"Ask the System. This has nothing to do with me, the System acts independently from the Head. Remember I'm only filling in until the Heir finishes high school- two more years to go, if memory serves me right…"

All this… for her. The mood was so tense, Touko felt she should intervene. But wouldn't she make matters worse?

"Y-you shouldn't worry… B-byakuya-sama… I'm fine…"

"_Worry? Fine?_ I don't give a damn about the likes of you, not do I remember asking how you were" the scion's reply was as harsh and chilly as Arctic wind. He didn't meet her eyes, either. "Quit nosing. This is _not_ for you, and_ none_ of your business."

"I see you're tactful as usual, Chosen…"

Byakuya eyed Kojiro, baring his teeth. "And _as usual_, you like to feign ignorance, Head. Let me guess: you tricked Fukawa into coming here with the promise of meeting me, and instead left her in the hands of those System sicksters?"

Kojiro snorted mockingly.

"When you have intellectual intel in your hands, you have a keen intuition. But you're really off the mark when it comes to human beings. Let _me_ guess, then… you know this girl as little as you know the Head?"

An icy, sarcastic smile tensed his lips. The change was so evident from his previous attitude, Fukawa couldn't help but notice. She tried to deduce what was going on, but she wasn't used at this level of emotional tug-of-war.

Was he… lying?

Had he been the entire time?

_I wouldn't know who to trust anymore… I get it now, Byakuya-sama… this is how you live…_

"That's hardly the point. You bought her here while I was away. She's unharmed, so you didn't use brute force. Ergo, it had to be by deceit. Try to deny that"

In this showdown of crossed retorts, no one seemed to move an inch, and now she wasn't sure who said the truth.

"Someone whose point of reference is the back of your jacket, tricked to come here _because she would meet you_? Bringing her on her own instead of picking her up with you? She'd come trusting me to say the truth? Honestly, you would expect me to bring you both here and save me the drama, the quarrels and tantrums… Because this young lady here put up a fight, you know…"

Touko was overwhelmed, again. She shrunk. Could she do otherwise, under scrutiny by both Byakuya's domineering stare and Kojiro's indifferent eyes?

She felt ashamed about having snarled at Kobayama. The Planner had clearly conveyed his trip experience to the Head, who was now using it against a furious Togami.

A father, using servants' gossip against a son… Unbelievable.

"You used…. the knowledge you possess on me… to try and piss me off… And you're very close to achieving your goal. How _dare _you trick her out of the Academy… pick her up… brainwash her… They might be common people, but what right do you think you have over my classmates?"

That was it. He was the Prince of his class, the aristocratic brains of his year's rambunctious brawn. He had been shielded and protected by the whole batch against the outer world, put at ease, made at home. Now it was his duty to repay their loyalty.

"What were you going to do? Offer her a grant so that she would leave?– Byakuya's voice matched the sarcasm in Kojiro's - It will amuse me to see you try _that_…"

"She isn't a trusting creature. Reminds me of you, Heir. I guess that's why you allow her around, _birds of a feather_, so to speak…"

Touko was grateful that her body moved at last, as she briskfully jumped forward and grabbed his sleeve. Wouldn't put killing past her love, in that situation. She could feel his shaking from his furious fist gripping, as he thundered, not looking at her at any moment:

"_Let go of me_. **_Don't you dare_** take the liberty of touching me again – or are you going to pay me for a new suit?"

She mumbled, trying to apologize, but as her eyes looked up, she felt her tongue going numb. Kojiro's face had morphed so incredibly in the last couple of minutes, he didn't seem to be the same person she was taking tea with. It was a mask of cold, smirking, taunting cruelty. He was _enjoying_ Byakuya's anger. His own son's rage seemed to_ amuse_ him...

The blonde Heir muttered darkly, bloody murder echoing in his throaty voice. He strode towards the tea table, picked Fukawa's teacup and smashed it over the sugar pot. With the pincers, he extruded a tiny camera and microphone, the trembling of his hands shaking it towards Kojiro.

The bespectacled writer gave a weak cry. He had put that in the sugar pot to spy on her – caught her off guard, silly Touko, served her right for trusting him! – and use her to deride Byakuya - again! Was there no limit to his cruel calculations?!

"_Recording_ to listen at in your chill-out moments... _Filming_ to watch later, drinking your disgusting tea. I swear to the family gods… aren't I enough amusement? Isn't playing around with _me_ enough to calm your boredom… that you had to bring a complete stranger to the turf?!"

Kojiro merely smirked unpleasantly at the two of them, self-satisfied as a man who has reached his goal.

"You are one to talk. Don't you like to play these little games yourself… with the servants, with your former classmates… even with all those prospective mates we took the pain of finding for you?"

With that, Touko was pushed to her limit. Reminded of the insignificant part she played in her love's life, her fragile structure, held barely by the chat with Kojiro, started creaking dangerously. She had been complimented and shouted at, questioned and reassured, swung back and forth from evil to good, never knowing if it was a tease or the truth. Byakuya _wasn't looking at her_. Kojiro – she was not sure on which side he was.

This time she had no support. Touko could do nothing to avoid losing consciousness…

"_Kuh_…"

This time, she passed away without realizing Byakuya had moved to catch her. Which he duly did, awkwardly though, as he wasn't used to pick a limp body.

She had passed out, which meant... trouble!

In realization, he took off his jacket to cover her… she shouldn't wake up, _come on Fukawa… don't fucking wake up now…_

"Will you _look_ at what you have done" he snarled, trying to keep her face hidden under his jacket. "She wasn't _blocking your bid_… what need did you have to act that ruthless… _Father_?

The last word was spat, more than said. The teenager's ill will was so close to the surface, it would've been less hateful to keep calling him Head. Kojiro's face kept showing smug satisfaction as he spoke, icy rejoice in his hurtful words:

"You aren't acting sensible at all. Where are your manners? You should be thanking me… After all the trouble I took to keep the poor girl entertained!"

"**_Don't you dare call her… 'the poor girl'_**! This is the last time you badmouth what's mine!"

"Oh, I see, now she's yours. In what currency did you buy her? You must've used up just a few coins, for what she's worth…"

"**I… didn't…****_ buy_**** her!** **Don't go measuring people with ****_your own ruler_**… just because you paid a fortune, it doesn't mean you're able to… look at _my_ choices from over the shoulder! And you got it all wrong… she is NOT my girlfriend, NOT I'm making out with her! She's following me everywhere out of her brittle brain of hers, and she's useful to me, period! So let her be! If you're that bored, you have me …"

"C'mon… what'sa racket? Can't a serial killer have her beauty sleep in silence and peace?"

Byakuya let out an audible gasp. _She_ had woken.

He tried to press the jacket over her head harder to shut her up, but instead she fought back. The jacket flew up and Genocider Syo's flexible body curved straight with a strong spine pull-up.

"_Are_? Oh, there you are, Gifu-sama… Aaaaaaaaah! And you finally ca-ame, my perfect-faced White Knight! Were y'holding me, darin?… While you were away I met my Gifu-sama… I can see where all that beauty comes from…"

**_"Urusei!" _**barked the scion, well aware that Kojiro's smirk had grown in length and taunt. Byakuya's eyes were nothing short of bloodshot now.

"Was this what you were hoping to hide from me? Disappointing, Heir. Utterly disappointing. You dismissed all those fine ladies because you preferred this plain kid… who also happens to be a murderer?"

The fist shot forward. With ease, aware that the teen was less than confident in his body strength, Kojiro stopped his son's arms by the wrists, cruelly taunting him:

"Or was it that you wanted to have a shot at the reward the police put on her head? So like you… never happy with the wealth the family gives you… you're always finding new sources of income…"

"I told you to **_stop measuring me with your ruler_****…** I'm nothing like you! What if I accept the company of a part serial killer?! She's more – human than anyone in this household !"

Syo was staring at them, red eyes glowing, insanely serious expression, scissors at the ready, but didn't move. Byakuya understood that if Kojiro inflicted any damage to his son, Genocider wouldn't hesitate to throw herself at his father's throat.

But it was a double whammy.

He wouldn't step into heirship if his father was killed: the exam would be re-staged. Said restage would be placing him in a significant disadvantage compared to his current status, under a Council that would reduce his autonomy and field of action. Syo would be incarcerated, and Fukawa with her: he would be unable to lift a finger to defend her…

He grunted, stepping back despite himself. At his side, Syo was looking at him, slightly taken aback.

_We cannot take your life, and you know it, old man…_

"Well then. I have five questions, and I want an answer to them all, Togami Byakuya-kun. Is this your limit, Heir and Chosen? Do you remember what happens to those who have a visible weakness in our family? Are you ready to face the risk to your position? Are you prepared to defend her in front of the System, fighting tooth and nail for her? And, more importantly… is that girl worth all the headaches?"

Togami eyed Syo with something akin to wariness. He walked one step closer to her, eliciting a seemingly endless stream of moaned baby talk from her. Contorting his face in a disgusted expression, he walked behind her and pressed his palms against her ears.

"_Omae_" he called out to her, holding her ears shut.

"Eh? Speak louder. I can't hear you, Byakuya-sama", she cooed.

The Heir, then, looked at the Head from over Syo's shoulder.

"Yes… to all of them" he mouthed between clenched teeth. "And I'm meaning: **yes to the last one as well**"


	7. System Backup

"Interesting" Kojiro walked towards the pair, earning a scowl from Byakuya. "Willing to throw away the education you were given, just because of a girl like this. Truly interesting. I don't give this over a ten percent chance of success, though"

"You and your percentage talk make me sick" snarled the Heir. "Quit trying to dissuade me. If I could cope with the exam and the pressure, I can cope with this as well"

"Of course" replied the Head, sarcastically "You can. What about her, though… I bet she will play well the role of your First Wife in front of others. Over all, because she's so strong inside. Won't be broken by people commenting on her…"

Still holding Syo's ears, Togami grit his teeth. The First Wife, a mockery on the part of the Togami Group. In public attendances, the Head of the Group had to choose one of his mates to play that role. The outside world was unaware of the harem behind his back and the method of selecting heirs, so officially that wife would act as if she was the only one. She would have to cope with all the strain and stress of being the hostess in each and every Togami Group ceremony.

"If that was to happen, she will have my support" he musted himself to say. "Obviously, you broke her confidence to pieces, so all you can see is what you wanted to see. Do it again, I'll _shield_ her. From you, from the System… from the world"

Kojiro merely shrugged. With an ease difficult to accept for a middle-aged man in a suit, without taking his eyes off his son's, he moved another step forward. This time, although deafened forcefully by the blond heir, the killer saw him coming and tried to fight back. Not knowing what had happened before between them, and mistaking her struggle for a desire to attack, Byakuya held her still, his eyes warning his father to stay away.

Unhinged, the older Togami stamped a dry palm push on her forehead. Her head limped to a side and Togami's eyes flashed red.

"What are you…?"

"You didn't want her to hear, right? I just did you a service. You already know it's shomen'uchi … Don't worry, I didn't kill her – merely sent her to sleep. Nice _shielding _on your part, though…" he added scornfully.

Right, he had forgotten about the _Randori no Ou's_ Aikido katas. Grasping Freedom's Ruler – Kojiro hadn't earned that nickname for nothing. Grasping Freedom style allowed an aikido practitioner to use free-flow movements to defend from an attacker without knowing how they will attack. The Heir, also superbly trained in randori, was aware of the Head's superior proficiency. Even if they never sparred, one thing was certain: if push came to shove, he would be fighting uphill.

"You… shomen'uchi is a dangerous blow – if you did her _any harm_…"

Kojiro stared at his son coldly. "I haven't practiced this hard for all these years for mere praise of my skills. She will wake up with a headache and little more. If I wanted to kill her… you know well I could've done it easy and much before you raised your guard. Leave her over there, let's reach a deal here."

Byakuya, his frown creased, realized he was at a disadvantage. Reluctantly, he left Fukawa's limp body over the bed, pulling the blankets over her and standing right in front of her unconscious form. Kojiro coughed slightly to regain his attention.

"I can't understand why you get flustered over this girl. Seriously… what do you find in her that you couldn't find in the others? She's terribly plain, haven't you noticed? What if she loses consciousness in public, do you realize you're putting a lot in stake for her?"

The blond stared back at his father with haughty contempt.

"I found a lot of things that is within my privilege _not to share with the likes of you_"

"Tell that to the System and let's see what they tell you… I can offer you to let her leave without a single charge or stain in her police record. But for that, I need to know whatever I cannot figure by myself. Remember I'm not the System. I didn't bring her here… but I can hand her back to them, and then _it will be your business _if they let her go, not mine."

Byakuya knew fully well that the matter would go awry if he allowed the System to take over. He wasn't used to spill his heart open, less than anyone to a father who was as every bit as competitive as he was.

"Fine. If answers is what you want, then answers you will get. I won the headship knowing I was capable of doing things the precedent Heads weren't able to. I'm absolutely sure I can keep her under check, if that's what you're insinuating. Once she is by my side, she becomes far more confident than you give her credit for, I can assure you that much"

He moved in front of the bed, staring at his father with a distrust and anger he couldn't erase from his face. He wouldn't blame Fukawa from leaving her place behind his back after all the System – and his father – had gotten her through…

"Fukawa isn't plain… she's far more educated than your average plain girl, Head. She knows how to move in public… a world-class novelist, remember? If she lacks something, I'll make sure she'll learn it in due time. Technically we're only proxies who… share common interests… she's the first one who has taken to walking behind me… without me having to pay… and that's the reason… you all think _I have it going_ with her… – he added awkwardly, trying to put his musings in words.

"One thing I have learned in that commoners' academy, is that I have to build my… humans relationships… from scratch, one thing at a time, before I can even be sure…" -He looked for a more familiar way, and to his relief, he found it- "It's like day trading. It doesn't show gains on the first two days, or weeks. It's the same with Fukawa, I can't even call her a mate... as _you all_ want me to. A mate means… speeding up things… when I'm only starting to make sure I can even _trust_ her…"

The Heir grit his teeth as his anger started to seep through his belly.

"And it's a process for _her_, as well, to know where she's getting her nose into, and if she _really wants to – stay a proxy_. You – for one - aren't making his process easy. That's why I don't want the System, and, especially you, breaking her up or mistreating her… just because I allow her to be around me. They have rights acquired on my life, _but none over Fukawa's rights – or choices_. So _mind your distance_ from her"

He stepped closer to his father, contempt in his face and attitude, folding his arms in his regal, usual, attitude.

"So you know. I have no choice but to put my – thoughts in your hands, now don't you dare to double-cross me – and her. My _katas_ aren't as deadly as yours, but _I can react in more ways than one_, mark my words. So if you're trying to embarrass me through her, take me off the headship or play with my pride, just quit the game. I chose her to be my – proxy, and my choice is final. Tell that to your System friends as well"

Kojiro stared back at Byakuya with his mask of disinterest etched in his haughty face. So these were the contents of his son's chest, where usually one would find a human heart. Even his choice of words was awkward and erratic, as expected of a teen isolated from most types of human interactions. But his eyes' fierce conviction hadn't wavered, not even for an instant.

"So you want me to go and clean your mess with the System, as when I did with the Neverminds…"

"_Come off it_, do you think Fukawa's _remotely_ like _her_?" A wolf's growl was way more friendly than Byakuya's snarl "That silly-brained pampered princess, who never ever earned a single cent by herself… She couldn't keep a conversation that didn't send me into _slumber _right away. Her Japanese also was something _awful,_ it was a pain to decipher what she was trying to say… And I'm asking nothing from you, _you_ chose to go and try to patch things up, in your better business interest…"

"In _the Group's_ best interest, you should say. Once you get to manage it, you'll do things you maybe dislike because you _have to, _and you'll see that a lot of your freedom will be severely coerced."

"I never had much of it, to begin with – he mused, almost to himself – only now I'm starting to notice it." He straightened, cutting his inner monologue with a cough. "Not a problem. Just don't make me any more blind dates, don't mess with the people I choose to allow around me, and you can coerce my freedom as much as you want."

Kojiro nodded slowly in his own, composed manner. That was all he needed to know for the time being. "You've got yourself a deal" he replied. Once again, his expression softened for a second. "Go wake her up. I think she would prefer to get a nap somewhere - friendlier"

"I agree with that" Byakuya reluctantly conceded. "But before I wake her up – Fukawa was summoned by the System. Why did I find her with _you_ instead? What was your aim? Anger me? Destroy her? She's _not_ a toy or a plaything you can just use to… make me lose my temper!"

"You don't trust me anyway,so I suggest you ask that to her yourself. If she's not too messed up with this experience, she might remember everything"

Kojiro Togami resetted his glasses against his nose from the bridge with his index, in a majestic way both threatening and reassuring.

"I can sense your distrust. You may think you came – out of yourself with me for nothing. That you spilled your thoughts for my amusement, without any guarantee for her safety. We're not the Kuzuryuu, nor the Neverminds" -his contempt was clearly visible - We are the Togami, so let me remind you that _**a Togami's word is the word of a ruler, as solid and trusted as gold**_. What I swore, I will deliver for sure. I won't go back on my promise, even if it's the System we're talking about here"

Byakuya just stared at his father seriously, with the same distrust he would display during business negotiations. He knew that was one of the golden rules of his family group. They weren't the ruthless Yakuza bosses or the fickle princes of Novoselic. Their word was, in itself, a iron-clad certainty.

"Then why do you want to wake her up? To keep on probing –" The Head raised a hand to stop his rant- "Whatever. Isn't it better if you just let me pick her and take her back to Kibougamine like this?"

Kojiro didn't say a word, but he pressed a small button on the side of the wheeled tea tray. A panel in the wall slid away, revealing a camera, pointing its snot forward like a curious prying eye.

"There are certain things we have to do to appease the System" - Under the Heir's doubtful stare, he added hastily- "It's not on yet, when she's up and ready I will set it recording, so mind yourselves. Not for my use at all. Trust me for once and wake her up. On my word as Head, this is the last I will ask you of her in a long time, and of you in –let's say, a _fortnight_."

Frowning slightly, Togami turned to sit at the edge of the bed, uncertain on how to wake her up. She had surely had it rough, and he felt bad about waking her up. Moreover, he wasn't comfortable with rousing her in a way that could be misinterpreted by Kojiro. He inbreathed profoundly, pondering the best way for waking her up, while preparing silently for the return of his noisy, drooly, obsessed little shadow.


	8. System Config

Togami remained still a couple of minutes. A cough from his father stirred his resolve: casting an angry stare on him, he turned to his sleeping classmate, extended a hand…

…and pulled her braid painfully.

"Are you going to sleep forever, you nitwit?"

Touko closed her eyes firmly shut, in pain from the hair tussle. Frowning, Byakuya pulled harder, making her whimper.

"Nnnghh…" The writer finally opened her eyes, blinking in surprise to see her One and Only sitting by her side. She giggled dreamily, staring happily at him, but his sharp cough made her aware that the Family Head was right there, staring at them in a regal, unattached manner.

She immediately changed her mood, eyeing him with her disgusted face. Togami Kojiro had tried to gain advantage of her frailty. Now she felt she hated him as much as she loved Byakuya.

"Mic test. Once you two are ready, we'll begin the – broadcast. I suggest you take less than two minutes"

"Broadc-" Fukawa eyed Togami with concern.

"Just don't open your mouth unless commanded, if you want to do me a favor…" Byakuya pressed, turning around to face his father.

"Wise move. Now get your girl to hurry—" He did not finish the phrase. The Heir interrupted with a hiss.

"Definitely _not_ my girl, she isn't a book that has to be named in a category. 'Girl' has a name. Call her Fukawa."

Kojiro raised his neck in a display of conceit. "I don't have to name-her. You said you would be in charge of her. It's your duty to get her moving-I spoke only because you two seem-petrified…"

He smiled maliciously. " And for you, Heir… to be spotting differences… Touko-shi, girl, object… isn't everyone, or rather everything, the same?"

Two irate blue eyes blazed at the calm, mocking blue-green eyes behind the golden spectacles. His fingers fussing with Fukawa's red neckerchief to make it look less unkempt, he looked back and spat:

"Once I gain Headship…I swear you'll have to respond to me for all of this!"

Touko's eyes started welling again, in humiliation more than pain.

"Byakuya-sama… I didn't w-want to b-bother you that much…"

"You are a bother all right, as long as you breathe. And didn't I tell you to shut your blabbering trap?!" he grunted, handing her a Kleenex from the nightstand.

"Thirty seconds to go." Kojiro's voice raised, his hand over the camera button.

"Put it on. She's ready" Byakuya's tone tried to match the cold, indifferent drawl with which his father had been addressing him, but he was too angry to steady his voice.

Kojiro nodded regally, turning to face the camera. "Recording announcement in three, two…"

He raised a finger and stared at the camera with a neutral expression, cold eyes fixed in the two high schoolers.

"As Present Head of the Togami Group, I'm presenting my final decision in the matter of Touko Fukawa, latest subject of System Scanning. I requested to finish the exam on the grounds of her being retained one hour past regular time, causing said subject to faint. I conducted my examination on the subject as required, all due details are satisfactorily recorded and filed for review."

Touko was grinding her teeth hard. A tug on her sleeve by Byakuya reminded her to stay quiet. How cold could this people be? How uncaring…how harsh?

Looking up at Togami, she could sense this was normal for him, but also that he knew it was messed up for her. He was holding her sanity in place in some way by being at her side, but she trembled when she thought of the consequences this could bring to her One and Only. If only they had been less conspicuous… now she knew why Togami was so fond of keeping outside the radar.

"Being the Head, I also have a say in this matter, as long as it doesn't oppose the principles and rules our Family and Group goes by. It goes without saying that my opinion is final." He glared at Byakuya and Touko.

The writer knew the camera was shifting to them by the way the scion straightened his shoulders and raised his chin. But over all, because he dropped her sleeve and was no longer looking at her. She tried to raise her chin, but it wouldn't stop trembling.

"Touko Fukawa, also known as Super High School Level Writer, will not be known as "the subject' from now on. In regards to her performance, the request is for her to be moved to "acquaintance" to the Heir, Togami Byakuya, for a reasonable period of ten months. After that, it will be a decision on the Heir's part whether to pass her on to the "match" tier or remove her altogether as a possibility. She would be then added to the roster of 31 previous candidates that the Heir rejected. "

He turned to his son, whose face was overtly neutral, still avoiding Touko's eyes. "This is Togami Byakuya, Heir to the Togami group, speaking. I'm aware of the decision and I agree with the terms aforementioned. I offer my word as a warrant of compliance with this contract, upon my honor and prestige."

"As you can see, all parts have been informed. Archive and make copies in triplicate. Togami Kojiro has spoken." He pressed the button again and fumbled slightly with his Astor tie, while his eyes softened a bit. Byakuya was looking at him just as if he wanted to bite him.

"Are we done? I'm getting suffocated just by the thought I'm sharing the same air you're breathing…"

Kojiro returned a neutral, contemptuous stare at his son.

"Well, if you want…" He interrupted his phrase as the door opened, and Byakuya instinctively stepped back, his back towards Fukawa. It was the woman that had bought the tea tray, Kojiro had said her name was Maya. The blonde's eyes narrowed as she simpered and bowed in her playful way at him.

"So you were in the plan as well… _siding with him as usual._ You are never going to side with me, it seems."

"How ungrateful of you, Bya-chama" she smirked. "Always thinking the worst of everyone. On your side and by your side always! Just came for the teatray... Please, allow me room, Kojiro-sama… you are in the way…"

"Tché…" was Byakuya's comment as Kojiro obediently moved away. "Amusing. Someone pass me a camera..."

"Well, if you want to move that badly, then by all means do it" there was a note of resent in Kojiro's voice. "And I warn you: Insult me as much as you want, young man, but you don't dare to badmouth ladies in my presence"

"Double standards, huh?" Byakuya smirked cruelly, a mirror of his father's previous malicious grin. "You can but I can't?"

"Passing the exam makes all the difference. Remember she was a subject, and subjects have no rights whatsoever, unless they pass to the following stage... For the Ten Gods' sake, Heir, you have been at this stage _fourteen times_ counting this, and you still claim you don't know the drill…?"

Touko stared in awe at Togami. Not the first time he had a prospective wife chosen…?

"And _I have failed them all_, do I have to remind you that as well?" the blonde stated calmly.

"Until today… But you never cared that much if the previous subjects were badmouthed… In fact, _you_ badmouthed them nearly as much…"

Maya giggled in the background, and Byakuya threw a sour glare at her.

"I fail to see the joke, honestly"

She laughed heartily at his protest. "Ah, Bya-chama… You wouldn't recognize a joke even if it was dancing in front of you, waving a flag that says 'I'M A JOKE'!"

To Touko's amazement, Byakuya did the same thing his father had done when confronted to Maya: heave a sigh and look away. Treating a servant with such delicacy… Byakuya-sama sure was a prince…

A tug at her braid bought her back into her senses.

"Fukawa, you nitwit,_ where in the world has your brain flown to_?"

Oh yes. A prince with a harsh tongue was the absolute best…

"I said we're leaving – unless you want to spend more time with this fine people…"

"Uh… as you say, Byakuya-sama" she mumbled.

"Kawaii-ko!" was Maya's comment, as she passed by with the tray and bowed as playfully as before to both Kojiro and Byakuya. "_On se veut, messieurs!_"

The Head sighed, resetting his glasses, as the Heir merely cringed slightly.

"Well, then. My duty is over, if you want to leave, feel free to do so. I left several issues unattended because of you, Heir, don't look at me like you're the only one losing your time here." He stepped closer to the two youngsters, making his son clench his fists as well as his teeth. "And tell the girl to put something on her. You surely spend a lot of time together if you're starting to reek of her smell, too…"

Byakuya bared his fangs, just as Kojiro was displaying his gleeful smile. "What in the world are you waiting for, Fukawa? I said – **we are leaving**!"

"I suppose she wants this" Kojiro pointed to the cotton paper and the Aurora Diamenta. "Is that so, _Touko-shi_?"

The writer would never know why she did what she did or why she reacted like that. But she did. She calmly walked to Kojiro and took the paper and the pen from him. Byakuya's eyes bulged in bewilderment.

"What the… Are you accepting a gift_ from him_?!"

"I won't reject a gift, even if it was p-partly to con me, Byakuya-sama. As nothing beautiful comes without pain… I will take the pen and the paper… and I will use them to create something beautiful… I-it will be a reminder for me - of everything that happened today…"

Kojiro handed her the paper and the pen without a word, looking at Byakuya, who was still astonished. "Please lead the way… I'll be just – behind you, Byakuya-sama"

"Fine, let's go back to the Academy. To think I will have to ask Naegi for his notes…" he mumbled, with a final glare at his father.

"Safe trip, Heir"

Furious glare and clenched teeth, his son turned to reply:

" Just _don't_. For the Ten Gods' sake, keep the sweet talk to yourself, Head"

As the door closed with a bang, Kojiro sat absent-mindedly in the bed where Fukawa had been lying, lost in thought. Until Maya came back with a cup of tea, and found him lost in thought.

"I just hope and pray it was the correct thing to do…" -he confided, taking the tea from her hands, her clear eyes fixed to his-" and that it doesn't mean I'll have to plan a burial instead of a wedding"


End file.
